Say Goodbye
by Miss British Teacakes
Summary: Two completely different conversations with the same outcome. slight LEJP. Beleive whatever you want about Sirius and Remus.


"Will somebody please call a surgeon?" Remus said, looking both sarcastically and seriously at the dark hair youth who had sat down across from him. "Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart—"

"That you're deserting for better company," Sirius interrupted. "I can't accept that it's over."

When Remus got up and began to walk towards the entrance to the library, Sirius jumped up and blocked Remus' way out.

"I will block the door like a goalie tending the net in the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry," Sirius said, with a somewhat pained conviction. "So just say how to make it right, and I swear I'll do my best to comply."

##

"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?" James said said.

He was quickly following a girl with grass-green eyes and red hair. His attempts had gone way past mere flirting nearly a year ago. She had refused his attempts every time. But James Potter believe that patience was rewarding. It was nearing the end of his sixth year, and his time at Hogwarts. He had to get her to go out with him soon, or else he would never be able too.

##

"I feel I must interject here," Remus said, looking down his nose at Sirius. "You're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself with these revisions, and gaps in history. So let me help you remember."

Sirius remembered alright. How could he forget. It was probably the biggest mistake of his life. It often was, if you nearly commit a murder without really thinking about it. However, he didn't believe he was feeling too sorry for himself. He was just felt that he needed to get Remus to understand him.

##

"I've made charts and gaps that should finally make it clear," Lily said, keeping the sarcasm down. If he had the brains he bragged about, he would know that she was being a smartass. "I've prepared a lecture."

She could hear a sputter of indignation behind her as she started to walk away. A small smile crept onto her lips. So maybe he wasn't that stupid, after all. It seemed he had just made some brownie points.

##

"On why I have to leave," Remus finished.

He pushed his way past Sirius, into the hall. Sirius himself was standing with his fists clenched. He didn't need his "friend" to repeat everything over again. He could understand why Remus was being to snarky towards him. But he couldn't understand for the life of him why Remus refused to listen. Well, maybe he could. But still......it wasn't _fair_.

##

"So please back away and let me go," Lily said, as politely as she could.

She really wanted to roll her eyes at the pleading look in James'.

"I can't my darling I love you so," He said. She highly doubted this, though. "Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better—"

"Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?" She said. He was just repeating himself, now, and she was really getting annoyed. "Don't you feed me lies about some idealistic future."

##

"Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures," Remus said, lightly and sarcastically. He could practically hear steam coming out of Sirius' ears. The dark haired youth would give up soon. Sirius Black was known for many things, but his patience was _not_ one of them.

"I admit that I've made mistakes," Sirius said, falling into stride with Remus. His tone was pleading by now. "And I swear I'll never harm you again"

##

"You've got a lure I can't deny," Lily admitted, finally. Then added, "But—"

##

"You've had your chance now say goodbye," Remus said, quietly, before leaving Sirius in the hall, staring at the ground.

##

"Say goodbye" Lily said, before walking away from a dejected James.

%%%%%%%

Author's notes: This is one of my experiments. However, I can't tell if it worked unless you give me an opinion. So hurry and review!! And if you recognize anything, let me know! I seriously need to know all thoughts, or else I can't tell if you like what I'm doing.........

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot, this time! Only half the words are mine too!


End file.
